¡Itadakimasu!
by MigLi-san
Summary: "¡Si Arturia no comiera todo lo que ve en esta confitería a la hora de su té, trabajaríamos mucho mejor!" Gritó el chef reconocido mundialmente como "El Dorado". El jefe estaba dando un sermón mientras cierta Británica hacía su ritual diario de saquear los suministros de la tienda. "¡Si me prestara más atención que a esos dulces!", pensó envidiando simple comida.


**DISCLAIMER:** La saga de Fate no me pertenece, obviamente.

* * *

—¡Si Arturia no comiera todo lo que ve en esta confitería a la hora de su té, trabajaríamos mucho mejor!— Dijo en un grito de desesperación el chef reconocido mundialmente como "El Dorado". El jefe estaba dando un sermón mientras cierta aprendiz rubia Británica hacía su ritual diario de saquear los suministros de la tienda.

Y es que siempre era lo mismo con aquella pequeña rubia, que parecía guardar lo que comía en una dimensión del espacio-tiempo diferente a la que vivía él, pues por mucho que comiera seguía teniendo el peso de una pluma. Era una cerda, se atragantaba con todo comestible que oliera bien, aún si la pinta era lo de menos. Y siempre cerraba el día así, a las quejas con un jefe que siempre lo culpaba a él de que su subordinada cayera siempre en el tremendo pecado capital de la gula. Aunque secretamente admitía que era un jefe amable que aceptaba todo tipo de personalidades por mas molestas que fueran y las trataba por igual, era esa clase de superior experimentado en todos los campos de la cocina, aunque era mas bien un chef gourmet especializado de la gastronomía, tenía los mejores componentes de el arte culinario en general en solo una tienda que generalmente interactuaba de puertas para adentro.

— _Eshto esh esquiquito._

— _"Esto es exquisito"_ ¡Cuantas veces te he dicho que no hables con la boca llena!, ¿es que no puedes aprender de los modales?, eres repostera de una confitería digna de reyes, por Dios.

— _Sha traquilo doshadito.—_ Bufó atragantándose con unas facturas llenas de crema repostera que estaban dulces en la medida justa. Las había preparado el famoso panadero y repostero Gilgamesh, el portador de un nombre excéntrico y unas manos comparables a las de un Dios en lo que a dulces se refería. Un diez en todas las críticas y aclamado por presidentes y reyes de todo el mundo para exportar siquiera un lote pequeño de sus delicias al otro lado del planeta. Y siempre vivía en el ambiente frío y fino de la dedicación en silencio, la cocina era el santuario donde se creaban los milagros, aunque luego una enana viniera a dejarla patas para arriba y a succionar todas sus obras de arte como una aspiradora viviente. Y siempre a la bendita hora del té, la hora en la que el jefe dejaba tiempo libre para una merienda rápida y no morir de hambre. Aunque la fémina considerara el "no morir de hambre" ingerir kilos de alimentos que podrían fácilmente anular el hambre en África.

¡El problema era que Arturia siempre moría de tal cosa!, parecía el pozo sin fondo que pronto cometería canibalismo y se lo comería a él con ropa y todo!

¡Y ojala fuera comido por su adorada leona devoradora de comida!, pero no, la rubiecita estaba firmemente enamorada de sus manos, porque hacían los dulces que quería y en secreto le guardaba bombones con licor en su mochila. Alguna vez pensó en embriagarla así, pero la "Queen Sweet" como la llamaban en Inglaterra, su país natal. era altamente resistente al alcohol. Porque ella era aclamada mucho en sus tierras, aunque terminara comiendose todo lo que hacía ella misma y hiciera todas las entregas tarde debido a eso. Pero probar una de sus tortas era encadenarse a sus manos para toda la vida, Gilgamesh era "El Dorado", porque sus manjares de masas finas y bombones eran comparables a la satisfacción de haber tocado aquel destino de leyendas resplandecientes, todas sus creaciones eran tesoros reconocidos internacionalmente y brillaban como aquel metal precioso.

Podría decirse que ambos competían entre si, y aunque la reina no lo admitiera en voz alta, era fan de lo que el dorado hacía, aunque luego siempre lo rechazaba cuando quería rozar el terreno del romance, _"si haces un bombón que me describa y me lo dediques, puedo llegar a pensarlo",_ eso decía siempre altiva y con los ojos brillando en deseo de probar mas dulces "de prueba" que luego rechazaría con la excusa de seguir comiendo mas hasta que al fin apruebe uno.

Después de todo por eso la reina no se conformó solo con su triunfo en Inglaterra, ella necesitaba llegar al objeto de su admiración y ser reconocida aunque sea una vez, desde que una vez uno de sus tantos pretendientes de los que no se enteraba, le regaló una caja de bombones hechos por Gilgamesh. Aún recuerda aquel día en que su estómago fue conquistado: Una caja dorada como de la realeza brillaba como el regalo mas caro del universo (y si, algo hecho por el hombre mas prestigioso del mundo en materia de confitería, era valuado en mucho dinero) y dentro cada bombón con una forma y sabor diferente, uno mejor que otro y todos igual de buenos y exquisitos al final. Ningun sabor opacaba al otro, y siempre dejaban una dulzura refrescante y ligera que dejaba espacio para querer comer mas. Entonces supo que se enamoró, por la delicadeza de su confección y el amor que propinaba cada parte de ese chocolate casi hecho por un dios. Guardó la caja, el tesoro del que se jactaba. Rechazó a ese pretendiente al momento, pues solo estaba enfocada en una cosa: Hacer pasteles sin descanso para su gente, para que las personas sean felices, no tenía tiempo para romances, solo para su pasión. Y aún recuerda cuando llegó a "Fate", una famosa confitería y panadería en los Estados Unidos a la que fue por viaje de intercambio. Cuando vio el cartel pensó que eso realmente era el "destino" y que conocer a su ídolo secreto sería lo mas emocionante de su vida, aprender junto a él y poder ver de cerca cómo se crea una obra maestra.

Pero ese "Dorado" era un cretino perfeccionista y engreido que lo único virtuoso que tenía eran sus creaciones. Si bien tenía razones de ser orgulloso de sus invenciones, era una exageración tal que la bloqueó de buenas a primeras. Entonces solo le prestaba atención a algún que otro consejo, o lo miraba cocinar con esa mirada dulce que solo hacía en momentos como esos, cuando se creía solo alejado del mundo y cerca de sus chocolates.

Al fin de cuentas, parecía que el no la reconocía como la pastelera experta que era, a pesar de que ella tenía una gloriosa ventaja sobre él en ese campo. Juntos hacía el dúo de "Reyes" de aquel local reconocido y aclamado por todos, pero eran reyes divididos que querían reinar uno por sobre el otro, y ella no podía lidiar con su religiosa ceremonia de té junto a sus adorados dulces, era imperativo cumplirla o moría sin energía el resto del día.

—Dame un respiro.— Ordenó el, que tenía que reponer la caja de bombones recién hurtada por la reina, que además de ser de las mejores -por no decir la mejor- pastelera, tenía su propia línea de té, la mejor en el mundo, aunque él fuera más del café fuerte (para el rey combinaba mejor con sus chocolates) —Ni siquiera compensas lo que robas.

—Tenía hambre.

—Tienes tus pasteles.

—Me gustan...tus bombones.

—Si te gustara yo sería diferente, te haría mi esposa y tendrías todos los placeres que el chocolate puede dar. Aparte tus pasteles...— Halagado por el anterior comentario olvidó su papel de "senpai" en el trabajo, por mucho que fuera su hora libre el jefe lo había dejado a cargo de ser una figura de autoridad para Arturia.

—¿Mm?

—Ya sabes, no tienes la fama que tienes por nada, aunque los bombones sean mejores.

—Gilgamesh.— Sentenció ella un poco harta y un poco culpable a la vez, quería mostrar al fin su valía después de año y medio de ver a su ídolo trabajar en su ambiente natural. —Ven, siéntate.

Luego de la orden ,el rey "Dorado" se lo pensó unos segundos, ¿que quería? al fin le prestaba atención, no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad. La cocina daba a un jardín tan verde como los prados del país de la rubia, y ella siempre estaba ahí en el juego de mesa y sillas de jardín blanco con enrevesados arabescos en metal, fríos pero con almohadillas azules que le daban un corte clásico y royal al set. Se sentó, y contempló el juego de té, compuesta de una tetera y tazas de porcelana inglesa hechas de rosas parecidas a la acuarela en tonos violáceos y azul francia que jugaban entre sí alrededor de los objetos. Luego, los platitos con diferentes porciones de tortas estaban distribuidas por toda la mesa, eran seis variedades bien generosas y cada una se veía excelente en su individualidad. Suspiró, la finura en las facciones de la rubia aún cuando se libraba de la boca llena, eran innegables y un imán repleto de ternura.

Su vestido de lazos azules volaba por la brisa debajo del delantal blanco, y cuando terminaba su periodo y se soltaba el cabello parecía una reina de verdad. Y eso lo cautivaba, su belleza y la fragil delicadez con la que trataba a su trabajo lo habían atrapado en una suave trampa mortal, le parecía admirable como era dedicada con esfuerzo y sin descanso al amor de sus creaciones. Quería una mujer así de pura, así de dedicada a lo que amaba. Quería ser amado de esa manera, aunque nunca haya probado ni uno de sus pasteles, pues nunca le fueron ofrecidos y si no eran reservados con un mes de anticipación, no era factible la entrega, pues la demanda era alta y constante.

—¿Y bien?— Se hizo el desinteresado, aunque eso le quitara chances de entablar charla con la reina.

—Prueba de cada pastel, a ver si puedo cerrar esa boca altiva tuya.— Susurró con una molestia demandante.

—¡Ja!, dichosa eres tu de que yo pruebe uno de tus "bocadillos" vulgares.

Tomó una cuchara de plata de forma un tanto brusca, y luego masacró de una puñalada sonora contra el plato a uno de los pasteles, tenía un bizcochuelo entintado de azul, con una crema que según quienes la probaron dijeron que era "de otro mundo", tenía al fin de cuentas una receta secreta que nunca supo. Había ralladura de naranja imperceptible y sobre esta, en una gelatina casi sin sabor, trozos perfectamente cortados de kiwi y durazno. Una mezcla extraña, pero todo adornado con merengue que parecía hacer un bordado fino y que le daba una forma final a todo el entramado de detalles del pastel. Entraba por los ojos, sin dudas, y era una excentricidad delicada, pues combinar esos sabores no era nada fácil. Suspiró, pues el kiwi no le gustaba, su reacción de asco iba a ser verdadera y le iba a ganar a la reina.

Pero mas bien fue todo lo contrario, y su estómago quedó cautivado en menos de un segundo. A penas sus papilas gustativas degustaron el pastel, se sintió enloquecido por la explosión de sabores sutiles y refinados que danzaban en un vals. A pesar de él usar kiwi en sus bombones, siempre se los daba de probar a Arturia para verificar su sabor pues el Dorado no gustaba de tal fruta, obvio que los entregaba con la excusa de que la veía como a una indigente muerta de hambre. Pero ella siempre los testeaba, y siempre notaba que le gustaba, porque quería robarle una pieza mas. Por eso nunca creyó gustarle hasta entonces, pero mas pronto que tarde, empezó a engullir el pastel sonrojado, como el adicto a una droga.

—Ahora si hablamos el mismo idioma— Dijo sonriendo con su irónico acento inglés tan particular. Y él solo pudo sonrojarse aún mas, con una rabia sutil por caer ante tal encanto. Porque era una sonrisa cálida, como la de una reina benevolente, no una altiva como las que siempre hacia el rubio y sabía que ella no merecía. Entonces fue a por el siguiente pastel, resulta que todos tenían kiwi, y se sintió inseguro de si confiar en el resto de platillos.

—Sé que el kiwi no te gusta, después de todo soy tu tacho de basura cuando no quieres probar lo que haces con esa fruta, por eso hice todo con este sabor, para que dejes de tenerle tanta mala idea. Después de todo, tus bombones son una exquisitez, aunque eso infle tu ego a mas de nueve mil.

¿Ella estaba siendo considerada? ¿Que clase de hombre era si ella consideraba que era tratada como un tacho de basura?

El afamado creador de diversas exquisiteces siempre dejaba los bombones cerca de la rubia aunque sabía que los tenía que entregar pronto, siempre los dejaba libres de robarse porque si no no los aceptaba entregados en persona. En algún momento él había empezado a hacerlos mas semi-amargos porque la reina los prefería así. Probó el resto de tortas, con una confianza ciega, y no hubo ni una que no le haya gustado. La maestría que portaba la reina era cierta, y no podía quitarle ese mérito, mas bien precisaba una compensación por darle un gusto excelente algo que odiaba.

—Bien, espera aquí.— Ordenó esta vez el rey levantándose de la silla y con la panza llena. Seguía sin comprender como Arturia no salió rodando del trabajo cada vez que "robaba" los cientos de bombones.

Era su glotona y comensal preferida, eso sin dudas.

Entonces recordó una receta que había hecho solo a ella, una que nunca se atrevio a entregar seriamente por los constantes rechazos de esta. Le llevó un largo tiempo en el que la inglesa esperó impaciente a punto de pensar que le estaban jugando una broma, y luego volvió al jardín, no había encontrado mas que una caja dorada de una colección ultra limitada que ya no hacía, era demasiado grande para cinco bombones solos, pero estaba apurado por ver el veredicto. Porque a pesar de su orgullo siempre esperaba aquel aprobado que daba esa cara feliz y satisfecha llena de ingenuidad y virtuosismo.

—Se llama _"Avalon",_ es una nueva línea limitada.

—Ya veo...— Susurró ella ante la particular ligadura con su nacionalidad.

—Tienes el nombre del Rey de la leyenda de tu tierra natal, y pensé que tu portas...algo así como un aura de pureza, de deseos cumplidos...

—Algo así como _"Avalon".—_ Sonrió disimuladamente, mientras la caja le recordaba a aquel regalo que enamoró su estomago tiempo atrás. —Con esta caja te conocí hace mucho, y quedé maravillada, cuando quise mas, ya no había. No sabes lo mucho que insistí.

—Me habían dicho en aquel entonces que un nuevo y potencial cliente quería más "Babilonia", una cantidad exagerada de cincuenta cajas que como sabrás no se iban a conservar e iban a perder el sabor y encima una edición limitada, nunca creí que alguien tan "insoportable e insistente" telefónicamente eras tú.

—¿Exageré?— Rió, por fin en una comodidad que nunca había logrado en ella estando el presente. Gilgamesh sonrió, con unos ojos expectantes mientras la reina tomaba el corazón de líneas onduladas y coronas dibujadas sutilmente por el molde. Dentro tenía un mágico gusto a menta y té, fresco como los prados de inglaterra y una fragancia a jazmín que no era de este mundo. La primera impresión la impactó, era el edén en sí mismo, su lengua quedó maravillada con ese sabor tan original e irrepetible.

—Palaneo que el packaging tenga el color de tus ojos, o podría ser azul, como tu color preferido. Planeo que tu esencia quede plasmada en Avalon.

Y podía sentirlo, el poder de una dedicación infinita, una sensación indescriptible. Miró la caja, quería engullir los otros cuatro bombones de una vez, pero era algo tan único que tenía que hacerlo despacio y con cuidado, era un regalo del "El Dorado" que no tenía réplica y tal gesto tal vez no se repetiría nunca mas. Entonces un bombón fue robado por su creador.

—Merezco probar tu sabor, ¿verdad?— Preguntó con picardía a la vez que guiñaba el ojo y lamía el chocolate semi-amargo. —Con esta muestra de cariño, deberías ser mía de una vez, aunque no he logrado expresar en este chocolate toda la pureza que posees.

—¡Devuélveme mi bombon, ladrón!— Sonrojada y aún maravillada con el sabor, acercó su mano a la de Gilgamesh. Se rozaron.

—¿No importa que este lamido?

—Yo...Bueno, es que...

—Bien, entonces toma.— Se lo colocó en la boca, ante la mirada atónita y desilusionada de una Arturia egoísta que quería todo para sí, después de todo ella había compartido sus atentas creaciones con él sin robar nada, aunque lo cierto es que ella era una ladrona de comida de tiempo completo. Lo siguiente fue un placentero shock de chocolate y lenguas mezcladas entre sí, el rey aclamaba lo suyo luego de tanta generosidad, dejando a una Arturia sin poder respirar como es debido. La hora del te pasaba volando mientras su sonrojo incrementaba con la dulzura del bombón y los besos que gilgamesh repetía sin descanso. Al final, embriagada en el extasis, no pudo hacer mas que corresponder y reclamar su bendito bombón, porque la comida siempre era la comida aquí o en Inglaterra. Tal acto secreto solo entre ellos dos, duró incluso hasta que el nivel de calor de aquel beso derritió por completo el dulce bocado, a pesar de eso seguían sin ninguna excusa de por medio. Los labios del contrario no necesitaban complemento expresar para demostrar su melosidad azucarada.

—¡¿Es que no piensan volver al trabajo?!— Exclamó un Emiya jefe encargado en platos gourmet que a pesar de su molestia siempre lograba lucir calmado, agradable y confiable, en un tono de atención mas que de enfado.

Ambos se asustaron, casi haciendo volar el juego de té por el aire. El jefe luego de interrumpir tal escena se fue desorientado a la cocina, su hábitat natural lo ayudaría a asimilar lo visto e impensado. Ambos reyes culinarios se miraron atónitos, para después el rubio reir con superioridad.

 _"¡Si me prestara más atención que a esos dulces, podría ser más feliz!"_ Exclamó por dentro, puesto que Arturia automáticamente siguió viendo la caja de bombones, aunque no se sabía si lo hacía por evadir la mirada del contrario o por deseo de seguir comiendo. La Inglesa tomó uno entre sus manos y lo colocó en los labios del contrario, quien procedió a comerlo atónito antes de atragantarse.

—Tu...me debes otro bombón, otro día.— Y salió corriendo, apresurada al trabajo, dejando toda la merienda a la intemperie, no sin antes llevarse el resto de la caja y susurrar lo mucho que la amaba. Estaba contenta, porque su estómago había probado la mayor exquisitez del mundo, y porque sus pretendientes regalando cajas hechas por alguien mas, nunca igualarían a el rey de su estómago: Gilgamesh. Con aquel detalle había abierto la puerta hacia un mundo nuevo, uno en el que aquel rubio no era el pedante que ella creía, más bien era una persona atenta y delicada, como un bombón semi-amargo de esos que a ella le gustaban.

Por otro lado el rey sonrió confiado, pues la chance de conquistarla con una caja nueva de bombones estaba disponible, y con ello las esperanzas y desafíos de nuevos sabores dedicados solo a su reina, todo con tal de alcanzar Avalon a su lado. Iba a ser genuino y entregarse en sus creaciones. Suspiró entre molesto y satisfecho cuando miró hacia la cocina a travez del vidrio, donde una Arturia seguía robando dulces sin saciarse del todo.

—¡Itadakimasu!— La escuchó decir en broma con una ternura que definitivamente le acongojaba el corazón.

Si, definitivamente podía enamorarla por su estómago, pero de todos modos, su enemigo mortal nunca dejaría de ser la comida.

* * *

 **Autora:** _Yo, como siempre._

¡HEY HEY!, no me fui del fandom, pero ultimamente se me hace dificil escribir con fluidez, aunque esta idea la tenía desde hace mucho y ahora tengo una nueva pero quizá para las olimpiadas la tengo escrita.

En fin, espero les haya gustado, a mi me pareció simpática, al fin salgo del drama últimamente al escribir.

¿Reviews?

Saludos!


End file.
